


这是另外的价钱

by timerdodo



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timerdodo/pseuds/timerdodo
Summary: *乡下小伙汁阿龙x富二代白甜总*你们的土味居北又来了





	这是另外的价钱

“李哥，我觉得这不行。”  
阿龙看了看自己这一身，僵硬得手脚都不知道往哪儿摆。这衣裳料子倒是不错，滑滑的还挺舒服，可是用料也忒省了，都快把他的肚脐眼露出来了。码子也不对，把他膀子和胸脯绷得死紧，就跟穿了件大号童装似的。  
“行！小伙子可千万别说自己不行！”  
“可是……”说着阿龙又看了眼下面，这裤子的效果比上衣还要夸张，牢牢包住两条腿。最难受的还是裤裆，就一个字，紧。阿龙从镜子里看到自己裆部前凸后翘的，感觉怪害臊的：“这多难看啊。”  
“哎呀，你懂啥咧？如今城里人都时兴这个。”  
一瞬间阿龙的脸上露出难以置信的表情，转念一想兴许是自己见识少，昂了一声，就不再争辩了，穿着这一看就不怎么正经的一身，坐上了开往红馆的车。红馆是本地一家私人会所，阿龙大概知道那里是有钱人享乐的地方，别的就什么都不知道了。  
阿龙到的时候，包间里已经有不少人在，光鲜亮丽男男女女，此时都把目光汇聚到他的身上。阿龙感到有点不自在，把过短的上衣往下扽了扽，引来了一阵轻蔑的笑声。  
前些日子他刚从村里上来，同乡李哥特别热心，说带他找份工，还送了身行头给他，虽说穿着有点怪怪的吧。这地方一看就高级，这一桌子菜也是阿龙见都没见过的，也不知道是啥，反正好吃。

白宇本不想来的。最近手里头有个大项目，香得很，多少人都想来分一杯羹，傻子都知道这局是鸿门宴，他可不想几个月之后一个哭丧着脸的女人挺着肚子跑来找到他说你是我孩子的爸爸，或是明天他醉醺醺的床照被传得全网都是。  
一进包间他就轧出苗头，呵，这一个个穿得小妖精似的，一口一个白总地灌他。可白宇只想说老妹儿你鼻梁垫得有点太高了，虽说他本人荤素不忌吧，但对颜值还是有些执着和坚持的，网红款，不约谢谢。  
妖精们使出了看家本事，白总都不为所动，佛得仿佛立刻就能得道成仙。场面上各位老总都不免有些着急，坊间传闻白总男女通吃，这回各家带来的都是精品，一个个是有勾勾有丢丢的，皮肤嫩得好似剥了壳的鸡蛋，可他白大佬不为所动。  
他们哪里知道，boss白的注意力早就被饭桌上的某个人抓住了。说实话最开始白宇被阿龙的穿着打扮雷到了，紧身装让他整个人看起来就像个廉价的鸭，可是真正引起白总注意的……说出来不怕俗套，因为满场叽叽嘎嘎的禽类当中，只有他这个小鸭子在埋头吃饭，全程没有抬头看过白宇一眼。  
男人，你已经成功地引起了我的注意，白宇欠欠地想着。他清了清嗓子，实在没忍住，问道：“好吃吗？”  
阿龙一开始都没反应过来是在问自己，塞了一嘴的菜，嘴巴鼓鼓囊囊的：“好吃。”  
李钱一看，这有戏啊！赶紧捅阿龙，让他给白总敬酒。阿龙看他推了杯酒过来，摇头说自己不会喝酒，又埋回去接着吃。  
看他这一碗又一碗的，就跟饿了三天似的，白宇瞬间脑补了一整出苦情大戏，什么农村小伙进城打工被骗身陷洗头房之类的，差点把自己搞哭了。  
李钱正打算踩阿龙的脚骂他不会来事儿，却瞥见白总倒了杯芒果汁递给他，心里顿时高唱起了今天是个好日子，看看，还是他眼光独到，精准地投其所好。  
阿龙冲白宇傻里傻气地笑了一下，端起果汁一饮而尽。有些人表面不为所动，其实心已经被萌化了。阿龙吃饭的样子像个啮齿类动物，默默把嘴塞满，塞到腮帮子鼓起来，再开始慢慢咀嚼。  
白宇已经记不清上一个仅仅因为颜值打动他的人是谁，他开始仔仔细细地打量阿龙，黑是黑了点，可是架不住人五官长得好啊，光是这副眉眼就吊锤娱乐圈多少鲜肉了。最妙的是那肩背和胸，胀鼓鼓地塞满了衣服，白宇想到被这两条手臂紧紧抱住的感觉，衬衫底下的皮肤在微微地发热。  
阿龙丝毫不知道这位大老板脑子里已经和他在床上滚到三周半，他只知道这是最近吃得最痛快的一顿饭，连李哥啥时候撇下他走了都没注意到。哦，好像在他吃小羊肉的时候李哥关照了他一句，说的啥来着？  
“跟白总，好好干。”  
阿龙环顾包厢，发现人都走完了，就剩下他和白总两个。白总支着下巴，笑眯眯地看着他。阿龙有些不好意思地挠挠头，“哥，你咋不吃咧？”  
“我饱了，你吃，要是不够咱们再点。”白宇越看越中意，恨不得立刻跳上桌子对他说不够就吃我吧，想想才第一次见面，还是不要太骚了。  
停车场里李钱吹着口哨发动了汽车。不知道今晚阿龙会被玩成什么样子，小伙子身体好，应该没大事吧，那白总看着也不像变态，应该不会把人给玩残了吧？李钱东想西想的，还没意识到自己对于白总的属性已经产生了很大的误解，彻彻底底的。

白宇在红馆常年都有包套房，方便得很。阿龙十分小心地走过空旷的长廊，即使刻意放轻了脚步，也无法阻止脚步声在这个过大的空间之内回荡。整道大理石地面和整面落地大玻璃的设计很容易给人冰冷的感觉，像一个完全陌生的世界，阿龙有些迟疑了。  
但是现在后悔似乎来不及了，阿龙做梦都想不到一顿饭可以吃出这样的天文数字，鉴于整桌只有他一个人从头吃到尾——阿龙心虚地瞥了白宇一眼，这位老板应该还算好说话，应该不至于把他剁成人肉包子馅抵债吧。  
白宇在迷你吧台倒了两杯酒，递给阿龙的时候顺便摸了他的手。阿龙一个激灵，耳朵噌地就红了。他也不知道自己这是怎么了，比村里的大姑娘摸他还要过电，整个人都麻了。  
“老板，你……”  
白宇当他第一回出来卖，脸嫩，笑着碰了碰他的酒杯。阿龙脑子一热，仰头把杯子里的威士忌一口干了。这下红的可不止是耳朵，从上到下都红了，成了小龙虾。  
白宇垂涎那个存在感极强的裤裆，鼓鼓囊囊一大兜，早就不行了，发大水似的，恨不得立马跳到人身上去。  
“你做1吗？我想你干我。”白宇一回头，阿龙人不见了。跑过去一看，已经栽倒在地毯上，不省人事。  
他吓了一跳，赶紧把人送急诊。检查下来说是酒精过敏，幸好只是醉倒了，睡一觉就好。  
忙活了一宿，啥都没干成，白宇倒是累得半死，想想就生气，看着睡成死猪样的阿龙，白宇把手伸进被窝里，这里摸摸那里捏捏，胸肌q弹的，手感相当不错，于是又不气了。  
这土包子长得可真好看呀，白宇替他掖好被角，又认真欣赏了一番。

大多数时候阿龙木得一塌糊涂。白宇雇了他当助手，写作助理读作小白脸，全世界都懂的道理，阿龙却似乎并不懂。  
白宇觉得有必要给他展示一下自己绝佳的柔韧度，暗示可以解锁很多隐藏姿势。他一拍脑门想出的天才办法，就是某一天突然开始丧心病狂地当着阿龙的面练瑜伽。什么掰腿下叉，通通都来一遍。  
男人，就要对自己狠一点。  
“老板你也太不小心了。”阿龙扶着白宇的腰，把他从地板上弄起来。  
白宇终于成功地把自己作到韧带拉伤，嘶哈嘶哈地倚着阿龙，脚一点一点地蹭着地，走得很艰难。阿龙男友力大爆发，一把抄住他膝弯，公主抱爬十六楼不在话下。  
白宇眼泪汪汪，一半是疼的，一半是气的。  
经历过类似这样令人窒息的尴尬之后，白宇吸取了教训，跟阿龙这种人相处，你一定得把话说明白。这人太直了，性向性格都笔笔直，而白宇只想拎着他的耳朵大喊：快把你直直的那根塞进我的屁股里来，立刻！马上！  
屡败屡战，今天的白总也斗志满满，正打算一记直球，不料阿龙仿佛突然开窍了一样。  
“老板，我发现你屁股挺软的。”  
白宇顿时两眼放光，像饿狼一样盯住他的小白脸，“我觉得你说得有点道理，不过你最好还是进一步求证一下。”  
说着，白宇感觉到一只手放到了自己的屁股后面。  
事实证明，见洞就钻这种事，男人都是无师自通的。


End file.
